Hermione's Pregnancy
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: When Hermione gets pregnant, she knows that Harry will insist on marrying her, thus exposing their relationship that was kind of an open secret at the time. Harry, however, refuses to conceal their relationship any longer and begins the planning for their wedding. After their wedding, how is Harry going to deal with a pregnant Hermione. Find out now.
1. The Wedding

Hermione was pregnant. Normally this would be joyous news, but there was just one problem.

Harry was the father.

While Hermione was sure that Harry would make an amazing father, Harry would insist on marrying her, which would out their secret relationship, unless they went to Vegas and eloped, but somehow she couldn't picture Harry going with that.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked herself.

"What's wrong, my heart?" asked Harry. Hermione knew that she'd have to tell him.

"I'm pregnant," said Hermione.

"Why on earth would you be down about that?" asked Harry incredulously. "You'll be an amazing mother."

"But if we get married, our relationship will be revealed to the wizard world. People like Skeeter would crucify me so much that I'd be lynched just walking down Diagon Alley," worried Hermione.

"Don't worry about that, love," crooned Harry soothingly. "No one would dare say a word against the Lady of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Even if Skeeter is that stupid, someone would have to be suicidal to cause harm to what is mine. Besides, wizards consider lynching to be too Muggle. You'd have to worry more about an AK to the back. Either way, no one would dare to go against me."

"That's not the point. Wizards wouldn't connect harming your mudblood wife as crossing you. They might even consider it doing you a favor by ridding you of such filth," whimpered Hermione. Harry enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"Regardless, I refuse to hide our relationship anymore. It's practically an open secret already, with anyone we know personally already knowing about it," said Harry, "I'm surprised the Prophet hasn't caught wind of it, tho they were always a little slow on the uptake." Hermione giggled. "It's settled. Dobby!" he called.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter Sir!" said Dobby as he popped in.

"Instruct the elves that tend to Potter Hall to prepare the venue for a wedding. We'll be heading to Knockturne Alley," said Harry, as he grabbed Hermione's arm and apparated away.

Their first stop was Proper Wizarding Wear, where they typically purchased their robes. The tailor greeted them with a smile. "What may I do for my favourite customers?"

"I would like an emerald green wedding dress with silver trim made for my fiancé. For myself, make a similarly coloured Tuxedo jacket styled robe with matching slacks and dress shoes. My wife-to-be is hardly a virgin, and thus cannot wear a white dress at her wedding, so I decided on traditional Potter colours," said Harry.

"Come back in an hour," said the tailor.

Harry and Hermione then visited the jeweler, who made them the finest gold wedding rings money could buy. Their next stop was the blacksmith, where they ordered custom ceremonial blades. At **Fine Staves** , they each purchased a ceremonial staff that would put Merlin and Morganna's to shame. At **Fine Wands** , they purchased ceremonial wands with which to swear their vows. They then visited **Ollivander's** to get each of their new foci upgraded by the best in the business. It's not like they'd do anything with these foci that would alert the ministry. They then picked up their wedding attire before heading to the furniture shop to get tables and other assorted necessities for the wedding and reception. An alter and pews were among them.

Finally, they purchased a notebook and quills for planning.

The next few months were a flurry of planning. Another excitement was when Hermione's pregnancy began to show. Harry himself wrote up the list of wizards and witches to invite.

Harry and Hermione's Wedding Guest List

Dan and Emma Granger

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin

Minerva McGonagall

Rubeus Hagrid

Severus Snape

Filius Flitwick

Pomona Sprout

Poppy Pomfrey

Aurora Sinistra

Neville Longbottom

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

Draco Malfoy

Daphne Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson

Gregory Goyle

Vincent Crabbe

Luna Lovegood

Cho Chang

Arthur and Molly Weasley

Ginny and Hannah Weasley

Ronald and Lavender Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

Percy and Penelope Weasley

Charlie and Alicia Weasley

William and Fleur Weasley

By the time the day of their union arrived, Potter Hall was packed with wedding guests. The matrimony was presided over by Minister Shacklebolt. Ron was Harry's best man and Ginny was Hermione's maid of honour.

By the time Dan finished walking Hermione down to the alter, Hermione was aching to finally be married to her one true love. After Harry and Hermione said their vows, Kingsley pronounced them husband and wife.

At the reception, Harry and Hermione danced with each other before trading partners among their friends.

Their wedding night was one of passion and love. Harry ravished Hermione thoroughly before falling asleep with her in his strong arms. In the morning, Harry and Hermione apparated back to Potter Manor for the first time as husband and wife. Their friends threw a party to celebrate their long awaited matrimony.

They went on a honeymoon in Paris, during which they visited the Delacours.

Magical France was a beautiful place, and Harry desired to move there. At least in France, Hermione wouldn't be endangered by spiteful purebloods butt hurt over loosing their hero's heart to a muggleborn prodigy. With that, Harry and Hermione moved in to Potter Villa. The property was lovely and more importantly in a country where his loving wife wouldn't be scorned for her less than stellar blood status.

Dealing with a pregnant Hermione was a challenge of mass proportions. Half the time his wife was horny as hell and required him to fuck her into a coma on an hourly basis. The other half she craved pickles and chocolate ice cream. At least they were spared from the horrors of morning sickness.

He couldn't afford to leave her side for a moment. She grew bigger and more dependent on him for support as time went by. No matter how big she got, her lust for him refused to wane. He was still fucking her comatose on an hourly basis, twenty-four hours a day seven days a week.

On a rainy day, with Hermione firmly in her second trimester, the couple was visited by Bill and Fleur. Their cute daughter, Victoire was snuggled in Fleur's loving arms.

Bill, Fleur, and Victoire stayed for dinner. Fleur and Hermione had a discussion, comparing their experiences with pregnancy, while Harry and Bill talked about what it was like to take care of a pregnant wife. Bill compared a pregnant Fleur to a horny, wild beast. Harry concurred.

When the Weasleys left, Harry guided Hermione to bed. The couple made love hourly throughout the night.

The next day, Hermione was out like a light. Harry, who hadn't slept for days due to his wife's hormones, wasn't particularly active either.

Dealing with a pregnant Hermione was turning out to be an exhausting business.


	2. Healers Hannah and Susan Abbott

As Hermione's pregnancy progressed into its third trimester, the muggleborn witch was positively glowing. Harry just knew that Hermione would be the most brilliant mother ever. They'd scheduled an appointment with the Potter family healer to determine the health and gender of their child.

"It is a pleasure, Lord and Lady Potter," said the healer, their old school friend, Susan Abbott. Susan's wife Hannah was also in the room. Hannah was the lead healer, Susan was her assistant.

Hannah dipped her wand in black paint and drew an encircled pentagram on Hermione's stretched abdomen. The pentagram flashed and turned pink, while the circle turned green. "Congrats, you have a healthy baby girl." Susan then dipped her wand in red paint and traced the encircled pentagram. The paint turned brown. "Unfortunately, unless we do something your child will not be magical."

"Who gives a shit," asked Harry. He crossed his arms and gave Susan an unconcerned eye roll.

"The purebloods will be incensed if the child of their hero isn't a witch," replied Hermione. She had a point, but Harry wasn't going to force his child to be magical. "We must do something!"

"I will not harm my child to make them something they are not!" exclaimed Harry. "The purebloods can mind their own fucking business."

"I will not have my child in danger because she isn't magical," declared Hermione. "Susan, there has to be something we can do."

"There may be one thing," said Susan. She beckoned for Hermione to lean closer. Hermione and Susan conversed in hushed tones, Hermione's frantic worry gradually transforming into fierce hope. She gave Harry a look that made it clear that he had no choice but to go with it. Harry couldn't help but pray to the Lord to protect his child from the schemes of a healer and her loving mother.

"Father, please keep my child safe. I know that Hermione is doing the best she can to ensure our daughter's future, but I don't want my daughter to go thru unnecessary hardships just to be made magical. I honestly couldn't give a damn whether my daughter is a witch or not, but I know that when Hermione makes up her mind, moving heaven and earth would be far easier than changing it. In Jesus name I pray, amen." Harry felt a stir in his inner being and knew right then that the Lord had heard his prayer. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of scheme Susan had cooked up that filled Hermione with so much hope.

"Harry, go home," said Hermione. "This is going to take a while."

"Hermione, I'm not going to leave you, you are everything to me," said Harry, pecking his wife on the lips and lovingly caressing her baby bump. He pulled up a chair and took a seat as Susan and Hannah started drawing an encircled pentagram on the floor in blood.

"I must warn you, Harry," said Susan. "This ritual is not Christian-friendly. To give your daughter magic, we will have to invite a demon from the ninth circle of hell to possess your wife and fuse with your daughter. It is the only safe way to give your daughter magical power without breaking several laws."

"If I said fuck the law, what would our options be then?" asked Harry, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with having his daughter fuse with a demon.

"I could snatch an angel from the seventh heavens. Empowering rituals that sacrifice angelic beings are extremely illegal," said Susan.

"Do it," said Harry.

 **Coming soon:**

 **Susan and Hannah alter their ritual circle to trap an archangel. The ritual is a success, but what will the long term consequences be for this grievous breach of legality. Furthermore, how will being fused with an angel affect Rachel Potter's life. Yeah, I'm spoiling their daughter's name, but that's my right as an author. Finally, how will all of this affect the remainder of Hermione's pregnancy. One thing that I can say is that Hermione's horniness is going to be even more extreme, to the point that Harry will be required to resort to BDSM.**


	3. The Ritual

The ritual was underway, as Harry remained at Hermione's side the entire time, with a death grip on her hand.

"Almighty God, we beseech thee. Lord Jesus hear our call!" intoned Hannah and Susan. "Grant us entry into the seventh heavens. Relinquish an angel into our grasp, to fuse with the unborn child in Hermione's womb." The two healers immediately vanished and returned a moment later with a hogtied angel with six wings.

"How dare you kidnap an archangel of the Lord!" demanded the angel. "Release me at once, you wicked fiends!"

"Shut your mouth, bitch. It was your dear creator that allowed us to capture you," said Hannah. "If you don't like it, take it up with Him!" Harry smirked at the helpless angel, knowing that she wouldn't live long enough to go crying back to God.

Susan and Hannah began chanting. The angel screamed in utter agony. Her body grew transparent as her essence was pulled into Hermione where it fused with her unborn child. "Why?" cried the angel as she faded out of existence. "I am an angel of the Lord, what right do mere humans have to sacrifice my life to steal my power?" She got no answer as she was wiped from the face of the universe.

"We'll need another angel to fuse with Hermione," said Hannah, "Her life force is not yet strong enough to carry an angel to term." Susan and Hannah once again disappeared. They returned with a second hogtied angel. This angel was even nastier as she cursed her kidnappers. Harry felt vindictive pleasure as that bitch faded from existence as Hermione absorbed her power. Hermione grew wings. "Now one for Harry. Humans can't keep up with angels." The duo of healers disappeared and returned with another hogtied angel.

"I must commend you for capturing an angel of the Lord," he said, "my life may be over, but my happiness is complete." Harry felt bad as the gentlemanly angel was killed and the power entered him. He felt his wings grow. Once Hannah and Susan determined the success of the ritual, Hermione was discharged and the couple apparated home.

The increase in Hermione's hormone levels made the next few months quite interesting. In order to satisfy his horny lover, Harry had to fuck her with ever-increasing intensity. Eventually, he had to resort to the black sexual arts, otherwise known as BDSM.

"Oh God, Harry, so good. Whip me harder. make my ass bleed!" Hermione pleaded as Harry cracked his whip across her ass cheeks, leaving red mark after red mark in his wake.

"Count on it, you naughty little whore," growled Harry, throwing aside the whip and bringing his hand to bare against her raw cheeks. Hermione screamed in masochistic pleasure as Harry spanked her. After ten hard slaps, he retrieved the whip and went to town on her back. "I think I'll give you the same number of lashes that Jesus received before they crucified him." Doing just that, he watched as his wife succumbed to masochistic pleasure and moaned like a two dollar whore.

"Hurt me more," pleaded Hermione. "Choke me, shock me, burn me, cut me. Grant me the bliss of true agony!"

Harry waved his wand, causing lightning to strike Hermione at just under lethal intensity, and held it until she climaxed. Next, he burned her with the flame curse, causing burns to mar her face, breasts, ass, and legs. "Diffindo," he incanted, cutting her cheeks. He kept cutting her until she let out another climax. With a quick wave of his wand, he healed her. "Get on your hands and knees, filthy whore." When she complied, he shoved his cock into her asshole, fucking her with painfully hard and fast thrusts. When he came in her sinfully tight rectum, he pulled out and flipped her over. "You're nothing but a dirty slut that craves for my cock, aren't you slave?"

"Yes, master," breathed Hermione, loving the way that Harry degraded her. "Please master, fuck your slave!" Harry complied, thrusting into his wife's tender pussy. As he fucked her, he placed clamps on her nipples, causing her to shiver. He then wrapped his hands around her throat and proceeded to choke her. As the couple came, they snuggled up and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione demanded that he hurt her more. Thus, he stood over the incredibly sexy image of his nude wife, holding a lit candle. Hermione gasped as hot wax dripped down onto her breasts. Once her breasts were sufficiently coated, he moved lower until he reached her pussy. Hermione let out a shriek as the wax hit her vagina. Once he was satisfied that her pussy was sufficiently covered in wax, he began to tongue her asshole as she moaned in pleasure. She came hard, causing the wax to drip onto his head.

Hooking Hermione up to the shock machine, which clamped to her nipples, clit, bottom lip, and both of her earlobes. Cranking up the power, Harry watched as his wife was repeatedly shocked. Her pussy was completely drenched as she rode out orgasm after screaming orgasm.

Those were a long two and a half months.


	4. Epilogue

Hermione was in the care of Hannah and Susan Abbott when she gave birth to Rachel Lily Potter. She was the most adorable thing that either of her parents had ever seen. They were immediately smitten with her.

The home life of the Potters changed radically with the birth of his heir. They moved back to the United Kingdom, as Hermione missed her parents. The Potter family once again lived in Godric's Hallow. Raising their daughter was a challenge that Harry and Hermione were eager to tackle. From her first word, to the first time she walked, Harry and Hermione loved every moment of their perfect daughter's childhood. Eleven years went by quickly. Rachel grew into a fine young lady. Hermione still had a fondness for BDSM, which Harry found no problem with. When it was time to send their little girl off to Hogwarts, only then did Hermione want to try for a second child.

Hermione's second pregnancy was calmer than the first. She was still horny as hell, but she was more easily satisfied, which made Harry quite happy. Hermione gave birth to a baby boy, whose name was Brian James Potter. The pattern went on for years, where Harry and Hermione waited until their youngest was off to Hogwarts to try for another. They had dozens of children, each eleven years apart in age.

Harry died at the age of 530, surrounded by his descendants. Hermione died soon afterwards, joining her lover in heaven where they lived for eternity with Jesus.

 _fin_


End file.
